Siempre
by xx-WhiteQueen-xx
Summary: Siempre sola. Siempre vagando. Siempre en medio de la nada y de algún todo. Siempre lejos y demasiado cerca como algo intangible. Siempre nombrada para perderse en el olvido. Lacie/Glen/Jack.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Pandora Hearts** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa **Jun Mochizuki** y yo solo los tomo prestados con el fin de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro. ¡He dicho!

**Advertencias**: Ubicado después del retrace 65 y con referencias del 66 por lo que contiene algunos Spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>..:: Siempre ::..<strong>

* * *

><p>Siempre sola. Siempre vagando. Siempre ansiando la luz y prefiriendo la oscuridad. Siempre en medio de la nada y de algún todo. Siempre lejos y demasiado cerca como algo intangible. Siempre nombrada para perderse en el olvido. Viva y al mismo tiempo inerte como una caja de música que toca, torcidamente, una vieja canción a pesar de las piezas faltantes.<p>

Así era **Lacie**. Así eras **tú**.

Torcida incluso en pensamiento y humor. Una eterna contradicción.

**Dulce **como la miel, de bello rostro y voz melodiosa.

**Amarga **como la hiel, con ojos que acarrean desgracias y labios que solo saben seducir.

Eres **ángel**. Eres **demonio**.

Eres su **luz**. Su **oscuridad**.

Eres **inocente**. Eres **Culpable**.

Eres **Lacie**. Eres **tú**.

—"Las rosas…se mueren…el secreto es dolor…"

Una dulce melodía retorcida con el tiempo.

Un réquiem. **Su **réquiem. Su **perdición**.

—Lacie...

Escuchas tu nombre en la lejanía. Lo escuchas con su voz, como tantas veces lo has hecho, sumida en aquella prisión, en la oscuridad del lugar más recóndito de esa caja de diversión rota. Quizá sea cosa de tu imaginación. Quizá alguien te haya nombrado por casualidad. La soledad no es precisamente algo que ayude a tu cordura. Sigues tarareando la vieja melodía. Eso es lo mejor para alejar a los fantasmas.

—Lacie...

La voz insiste. **Su **voz, insiste. Cubres tus oídos y cierras los ojos con obstinación.

No quieres oírlos. No quieres verlos. No, porque han tardado demasiado.

—Lacie...—sientes su aliento rozar tu rostro y sus manos sobre tu piel. Sorprendida, abres los ojos para toparte con **ellos. **Siempre** ellos. **

Estaban tal y como los recordabas, quizá un poco diferente pero eran **ellos**. Sus ojos, su cabello, sus facciones, expresiones. Notas la sangre que tiñe sus ropas, las raspaduras, el polvo y cortaduras sobre su banca piel.

**Ambos **te observan con sorpresa, como si fuese la primera vez que te vieran. La duda, el miedo y el dolor bailan en sus hermosos rostros mientras están ahí, tumbados sobre el inexistente suelo de esa dimensión. Tirados y heridos. Perdidos y solos.

Tan **solos **como **tú**.

"Sublime"

Sonríes complacida y te acercas a **ellos **con andar gracioso y elegante, típico en ti. Extiendes tus manos hacia el chico rubio de ojos esmeraldas—que te miran con algo de ausencia como si no estuviese contigo—y rozas delicadamente el rostro, lanzándole tus conocidas miradas que solo consiguen que el chico se remueva con inquietud y se sonroje perceptiblemente.

La misma expresión que recuerdas de la primera vez que se vieron en ese sucio callejón.

—Hola, Jack—susurras a su oído y lames la herida en su mejilla. El chico jadea.

—A-Alice...—murmura débilmente y con ausencia, desmoronando tus castillos de arena con la misma rapidez que cae la lluvia. Tu rostro muestra decepción, quizá más de la que te habrías permitido. Clavas tus ojos rojos en él, con rabia y termina por caer inconsciente, frente a ti.

Ahora lo **entiendes**.

Le miras con desdén. **No son ellos**. Se parecen pero **no **lo son.

_Son otros pero viven a __través__ de ellos._

¿Por qué no lo son? ¿Por qué no vienen a buscarte? ¿Por qué han osado dejarte sola? ¿Dónde está **Glen**? ¿Dónde está **Jack**?

—Lacie...—y ahí está tu nombre de nuevo, pronunciado por una voz que le pertenece y al mismo tiempo le es ajena. Vuelves tu rostro al chico pelinegro que se incorpora con dificultad.

Notas la herida sangrante en su estomago. Conoces **ese **tipo de herida. Es de **B-Rabbit**.

Tu chain...

Le miras irritada, se ha atrevido a hablarte, pero esbozas una sonrisa burlona. Te parece ridículo el estado en que se encuentra. ¡Se supone que es el nuevo contenedor del alma de Glen! ¡El nuevo líder de los Baskerville! ¡¿Qué es ese estado tan deplorable?

—Me conoces—dices con indiferencia y bajas la mirada al chico rubio que se parece a Jack, enredando tus dedos entre sus hebras doradas, tan suaves como las de **él.**

—Lo siento—suelta de repente, haces una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Qué...?

—Lo siento, Lacie—reitera—Lamento...no haberlo evitado...

Miras sorprendida el dolor que de sus ojos oscuros porque va más allá de algo meramente físico, porque llegaba hasta su alma.

—Lamento haberte dejado sola...todo esto...Jack también lo siente—añade y sabes que no es un desvarío. Es **él **quien te habla y no el chiquillo que tienes frente a ti.

—Glen...—murmuras, ocultando tus ojos llorosos con tu flequillo. Aquello era más de lo que esperabas, lo que más deseabas.

Alcanzas su rostro y una sonrisa torcida se dibuja en el tuyo. Es igual de noble, siempre tan preocupado. Siempre tan caballero. Siempre tan...Glen...

Notas como **ellos** se desvanecen bajo tus manos, como poco a poco se van haciendo más incorpóreos. Esbozas una sonrisa dolida y pronuncias un "gracias" demasiado estrangulado a causa del nudo en tu garganta. Pronto...te hallaste sola. Como **siempre**.

—Les hice sufrir demasiado ¿verdad?—le hablas a la nada y sonríes con burla, observando el espacio con desprecio—También a esos niños que ahora contienen sus almas. ¡El dolor rebota desde aquí hasta cien años! ¡Demasiado divertido para no verlo!—te echas a reír como una loca—¡El mismo...do-lor!...lo siento...de verdad...—te abrazas a ti misma, buscando calentar tu cuerpo como tu corazón—He sido mala pero...aún así...vendrán a buscarme ¿Verdad?...Jack...Glen...Ya no estaré sola ¿verdad?

**Sí. **Siempre **sola **y siempre **vagando**.

Vagando en medio de recuerdos, de cosas dulces y cálidas como la luz del sol sobre tu piel un buen día de verano; nostálgicas como la sensación de la nieve bajo tus pies o la brisa fría golpeando tu rostro, quizá como bailar en medio de la lluvia.

Un escalofrió recorre tu cuerpo. No de frío, ni de miedo. Sientes tus mejillas húmedas y solo atinas a dejar las lágrimas caer. Estas sola de **nuevo **pero te sientes bien. Estas bien porque les has visto. Porque no se olvidan de ti a pesar del tiempo. Porque volverán...

Lo harán a pesar de que eres **ángel **y **demonio**.

Su **luz** y **oscuridad**.

**Inocente** y **Culpable**...

* * *

><p><strong>N.A. <strong>Bien. Esta es mi visión de Lacie. Sé que están pensando "¿Qué onda con esto?" Bueno pues lo explicaré:

Dado las recientes revelaciones de los retrace 65 y 66 de Pandora donde Mochi-Jun nos tiró todo lo que sabíamos dándonos a Jack como el "chico malo" y que Lacie como una chica con tendencias raras...(en vez de la blanca paloma que la mayoría especulaba), llegué a la conclusión de que siendo sacrificio para el abismo (que aun no se sabe que es exactamente eso) independientemente de que esté muerta su consciencia y recuerdos debieron quedar en alguna parte del abismo desde donde puede observar algunas cosas del mundo humano (algo fumada la idea ¿no? ) y ya que ella es el detonante de la tragedia de Sablier y dada la promesa de Jack de reencontrarse y que ella es un Baskerville...pues...de ahí donde viene esto xD. Un reencuentro, efímero, de Lacie con Glen y Jack a través de Leo y Oz.

Espero haber manejado bien la personalidad de Lacie y que me hayan entendido xD. Después de todo es poco lo que se sabe de este personaje (que en lo personal me fascina, es extraño pero me encanta) y su historia.

Así que..._¿Reviews?_


End file.
